Spoilers Tosei Yanagi
'More about Tosei' 'Appearance' A tall and muscular man with untidy beard and middle-sized, curly black hair. He doesn't take much care of his appearances. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' Yanagi is an arrogant disciplinarian and a misogynist. He dislikes "subordinates" expressing their own opinions and wants to lay down the law for the entire group of his. He became a soldier and later on a guide because he wanted to be a hero who protected people from danger. Unfortunately for Yanagi, his bad personality always got in his way and he had to learn that not everyone was willing to let him take the lead. He tried to suppress them forcefully which only worked for a certain amount of time, until the group finally sort of rebelled against Yanagi. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Yanagi was trained as a soldier including shooting skills and martial arts. He also learned survival skills to fulfill his duties as a guide. 'Past' (before being frozen) Yanagi used to work for the Japan Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) before being recruited for Project 7 Seeds. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) His first appearance in the series was in Chapter 6, "Hana". After the awakening, he found himself on the open ocean together with his team. Although they managed to reach an island, they couldn't live there because of the carnivorous insects inhabitating it. So they had to build a big raft to live on and desperately struggled to find drinkable water. Due to his bad personality and his way of looking down on women, Yanagi fought a lot with his team, especially with Hana and Haru who both disliked authority. He hit them if they wouldn't obey him and once even attempted to rape Hana, but got interrupted just in time by a thunderstorm endangering their raft. Later on, he even tried to make Chisa throw the sleeping Hibari as a bait to insects chasing them. To his big surprise, this time Chisa flat-out refused him and called him "unfit to be a leader". Agitated and panicked, Yanagi attempted to throw Hana to the insects instead. During the unfolding struggle the guide fell into the insects' pit. His team fled, believing him to be dead. But shortly afer, Yanagi returned alive to them. Team Spring didn't suspect him for surviving at first - but in truth, there had been a certain reason to why the insects didn't attack him: they were afraid of him due to the smell Yanagi excreted. They knew it meant great danger... why? During a quest for water earlier on, Yanagi got stung by a half-dead dragonfly laying its eggs inside his body. He became the host for the larvae which also took over his brain and made Yanagi lead his group into a trap laid by the insects. But the former soldier managed to regain his consciousness in the nick of time and burned himself in order to rescue his team. 'Further information' Return to Tosei Yanagi Return to Team Spring Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Spring Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums